A Visit to Menagerie
by Anarchduke
Summary: Yang Xiao Long hunts down her former teammate, Blake Belladonna. She can't run forever.


Seagulls swirled overhead. Their cries were hardly sweet sounding, but they were welcome to Yang Xiao Long nonetheless. She hated being cooped up on the ship. But by ship she had to travel if she wanted to reach her destination. She looked down from the playful chaos of the seabirds and rested her eyes on the artificial arm she'd spent months training with. It was almost as good as a real one. Almost. The artificial nerves were a poor imitation for the senses nature had given her, but it would do.

A crooked grin crossed her face and she spoke down to the metal replacement. "Well, its not like I have a choice. And besides, a cybernetic arm can be really... handy." Yang's grin grew broader at the play on words.

The port was steadily approaching, ships docking and leaving in equal proportions. She had to get to Ruby. Her little sister was in grave danger and needed all the help she could get. Still, some things were more important. Some times, there are things that just have to be done. She'd crossed half the world, and she wouldn't be diverted until she'd finally caught up with her former team mate.

Yang gripped the railing of the ship and stared as Menagerie grew larger, "I'm coming, Blake. And I won't let you run away from me." Yang's eyes flashed and briefly glowed red, and her cybernetic hand clenched the railing harder, until with a metallic groan the metal tube she was gripping collapsed under the pressure. Yang's eyes opened wider, and she suddenly looked from side to side to see if anyone was watching.

"Oops" Yang released the railing and brushed it futilely a few times, as if the crushed rail was only dusty, then quickly moved back to her bike. She still had a few problems to work out with the damned strength built into the thing.

The motorcycle roared to life as yang twisted the handle, then she carefully maneuvered it off the ship and down through the narrow streets of the dockside marketplace. There were faunus everywhere.

"My mouth is going to get me in trouble here. I just know it. Now I just need to find a really good source for information." She slowly progressed down the street, looking at various vendors. "Most of these guys are going to be useless. What I really need is.. AHA" Across the street were a group of old men relaxing under the shade of a tent.

"Perfect. Everyone talks about old women gossiping, but old men gossip even more. And they are always happy to talk to a young woman." Yang steered her bike over and dismount, walking straight up to the group.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Yang flipped around an empty chair and sat down among them, giving her best smile. It worked just as it was supposed to. Men were really simple sometimes. The old men straightened up and looked back at her. The faunus directly to her left glanced at her, then glanced again, his eyes slightly lower. His faunus eyes reluctantly raised up to meet hers.

"And how can we help you, Blondie? I doubt you just came over here to hang out with a bunch of old men." Suspicion seemed to cloud his face.

Yang glanced down. The faunus, instead of human feet, had the hooves of a horse. A slightly wicked grin appeared on her face. "Horse faunus?"

The old man nodded, and stamped one of his hooves on the ground. The suspicion on his face grew a little harder. Yang's grin grew larger and more evil. She looked down at the hooves, then back up at his face. "It is such a shame you can only one trait as a faunus. Otherwise I'd do more than talk."

The suspicion fell off his face like magic. The stag faunus on her right laughed heartily and he slapped the table. "Damn, Sorrel, she got you there. Your face is redder than your name." The other old faunus at the table joined the laughter. Sorrel's shocked face grew a smile too. The stag faunus looked down at the blonde human. "My name's Flax Cornell. Why did you come to Menagerie? There are a lot of us here that don't like humans much. Its not very safe for you right now."

Yang turned to look at Flax. "My names Yang Xiao Long, Good to meet you Flax. I'm not worried about danger." Yang raised her artificial arm to draw attention to it. "I was at the Battle of Beacon, so danger and I are pretty well acquainted."

The old men's mirth seemed to fade away, their faces seemed to age 10 years instantly. Cornell's eyes seemed to droop sadly, and he said in a much less happy voice. "Young lady, that was a horrible occurrence. But don't come to Menagerie looking for vengeance against the White Fang. Most of us don't like them. But we don't blame them either. Faunus and humans have had a long history, and none of it good. It might be best if you leave Menagerie. I wouldn't want to see a pretty girl like you get hurt."

Yang looked into his eyes for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't blame anyone here for what happened at Beacon. And I know why the White Fang does what it does. And I know humans have treated faunus horribly. That's not why I'm here." Yang glanced down at the table and her face became somber.

"I was a student at Beacon, and one of my team mates... my best friend... left and came back here. I'm trying to find her. I need to make things right. So I've come halfway across the world to track her down."

Sorrel scratched his beard as he listened, "So what's yer friend's name? A lot of faunus live in Menagerie. Gonna be hard to locate her."

Yang's somber face cleared up and she reached into a pocket for a photo and laid it on the table. "Blake Belladonna. I know she came here. And she may have been in the company of a monkey faunus named Sun."

Flax glanced at the photo. "That's the Belladonna girl? She's grown up quite nicely. Then he pointed out towards the hills. "See that large mansion over there? That's the Belladonna estate."

Yang stood up, then gave Flax a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." She swung one leg on her motorcycle, then pressed the ignition button to start it. The finely tuned engine roared to life. She raised her artifical hand to her face, mimicking an old phone and shouted over the noise of her bike "Sorrel! If you ever get that second trait, call me." Then she flashed a wicked grin and drove away, leaving all four of the old faunus laughing. Flax turned to watch her drive away, then turned back. "Quite a woman. If I were forty years younger, I'd chase after her."

The bird faunus on the far end of the table laughed, "Hell, if I didn't have a bad hip and two bad knees, I'd chase after her now."

The long drive away from the market and through the hills should have given Yang time to clear her head, but her memories clamored for attention inside, her leaving her only more confused. Only one thought seemed clear. Blake wouldn't be able run away from her here. There was no where else to run to. Yang's eyes flashed red again from the emotions that overwhelmed her.

Yang turned off the engine and stared at the building, almost in awe. "Holy crap she's loaded. No wonder Weiss didn't intimidate her." She jumped off the bike and walked towards the house, blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. As she walked up the steps towards the large door, it swung open. An older cat faunus walked out, carrying a basket covered with a cloth.

Kali Belladonna cocked her head to the side at the blonde human standing before her. "Can I help you?"

Yang took three more stairs and extended her artificial arm in greeting. "Mrs. Belladonna I presume? My name's Yang Xiao Long. I'm looking for Blake. Could I speak to her?"

Kali smiled gently at the girl. "A friend of my daughter's? Of course. But how did you recognize me?"

Yang flashed a half grin. "I could see where your daughter got her looks from."

Kali's smile grew a bit, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Above them, her eyes sparkled with merriment. "Your quite a charming young lady. Let me get her." Kali stuck her head inside the door and shouted. "Blake! You have a guest. Quit moping around and come out here!"

Kali looked back at Yang and smiled mischeviously. "Blake can be a bit moody from time to time, I'm afraid."

Yang let out a short laugh, then carefully arranged her face into one blank of any expression. In her best deadpan voice she said, "Really? I hadn't noticed. At all. Honest." Then she grinned back at Kali.

Blake approached the door, and heard her mother laugh. It was a merry sort of laugh. And who would be here to see her? It couldn't be … Adam. Her mother wouldn't let him through. Blake's stomach twisted at the thought. The thought of … him … here. It scared her. That … person … he'd kill her family. But who else knew she was here? Who else would come all the way to Menagerie? Blake wrapped her arms around her. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

Blake walked out of the door, hugging herself, with her eyes cast down at the ground, then she raised her eyes. Standing right there in front of her. Blake was stunned, her brain scrambled to think at all. Yang had chased her. Had followed her all the way to Menagerie. Blake just stood there, her eyes wide open in surprise, staring down at her blonde former teammate.

Yang took a step forward and raised her arms and shouted out, her eyes red with emotion, "Blake!"

Hearing her name spoken seemed to break some sort of spell. Blake's eyes widened even further, and panic painted itself across her face. Blake jumped to the side, involuntarily leaving a clone standing behind her, panic carved into its face. She darted over and flipped up the side of the house, then over to a tree. Blake's heart was racing at hundreds of beats per minute. The roaring of blood in both sets of her ears blocked out all sound, and running was the only thing that mattered. Instinct and skills honed over a decade took over her body, and she fled through the trees, away from Adam. He was chasing her again.

Yang's face was a study in shock. Then she yelled out her fleeing former teammate. "Not this time, Blake!" And Yang moved. Yang had spent months training to learn how to use her new arm. But she also spent those months improving all of her skills. She'd never have the speed that Ruby's semblance gave her. But she'd learned a few tricks from Uncle Qrow. And from her father. Yangs form seemed to blur and in four steps she covered the distance to the same tree limb, and swung her self up into the arial path that Blake was using to flee.

Yang flipped, and twisted and jumped and swung. Branched and rocks to a house's roof. "Blake!" The old Yang was never this fast. But the old Blake wasn't this fast either, or rather panic had given her a boost of strength. If anyone had seen the young blonde human chasing the cat faunus across treetops and rooftops, they would have been awed by the athletic ability both showed.

Yang was slowly catching up, but it was taking a toll. Her cybernetic arm was building up heat, and finally after flipping from a tree branch to a large rooftop, the artificial limb starting beeping and shut off, protecting itself from overheating. Yang watched as Blake ran toward the other end of the building, preparing for jump into another tree.

Yang slid to a stop, then fell to her knees. Her eyes flickered between violet and red, tears streaming down her face. She shouted one last attempt to reach the fleeing cat girl. "Blake! Please! Don't run from me!" Blake leapt off the rooftop and away from Yang's view.

Sobbing piteously, Yang covered her face with her one still operational hand. It was just too much. She'd tried. She felt the hard tiles on her knees. The pain was welcome. Her heart was in tatters. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Wiping her tears away, Yang raised her head. Blake! Blake was right there only a few meters away.

Blake's face was a confused mix of guilt, fear, and shame. She just stood there, at first. Then finally, she spoke. Her voice was full of pain and guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm a coward. I couldn't face you. But I can't run away. Not from you. If you want revenge, I'll let you have it." Blake hugged herself again and turned her face away. Her eyes closed and guilt seemed to swallow her from within. Her cat's ears drooped downward. Tears leaked out from beneath her closed eyelids.

Yang stood up and approached Blake, then reached out with her one good hand and grabbed her arm. "Revenge?" Yang shook her, forcing Blake to open her eyes and look over. "I don't want revenge. Not against you." Blake's eyes seemed dead, but a flicker of life briefly appeared.

"What?"

"I was angry at you at first. But this..." Yang lifted her inoperative prosthetic. "This is not your fault. The attack on Beacon was not your fault. That bastard cutting off my arm is not your fault. He's a damned psycho. You aren't responsible for anything that son of a bitch does. That's why you left the White Fang in the first place, isn't it?"

Blake nodded slightly and spoke quietly. "Yes. I just wanted to get away from him. I can't ever seem to get away from him."

Yang forced a smile. "I don't blame you for any of that. No one does. Look at me in the eyes, Blake!" Blake gazed at Yang's eyes, still flickering between violet and red. Yang raised her voice to a near shout. "ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!" Something in Blake's eyes seemed to break apart, and the deadness left her expression. The tears fell from her yellow eyes and down her cheecks. She smiled bitterly and nodded. Then her composure broke apart completely. Blake started sobbing, and she threw her arms around Yang's neck and buried her face into Yang's neck.

Yang reached around Blake with her one good arm and pulled her close, her own tears mixing with Blake's. It was minutes later, but seemed like hours. The tears stopped, and the pain in both of their hearts started to wither away.

Yang's good hand stroked Blakes hair gently. "I came all the way across Remnant to Menagerie to find you. I just had to talk to you. I was really angry, after the battle. I was angry at you. I was angry at myself. I was just... angry at the world." Yang took in a deep, cleansing breath. The faint scent of Blake's hair filled her nose. It was a comforting aroma. "That was my problem. I had to work through it. And my Dad and a lot of other people showered me with love until I did." Yang's artificial limb beeped and came back online. She wrapped it around Blake as well.

"Blake. I don't want revenge against you. I don't hate you either. I love you. I love you more than anything. I came here to tell you that I love you, and to apologize to you."

Blake finally looked up and into Yang's eyes. "Apologize? Why would you need to apologize to me for anything?"

Yang smiled bitterly. "I need to apologize to you because I was angry at you. I need to apologize for the fact that I couldn't protect you, and that my own arrogance got me nearly killed in front of you."

Blake shook her head, her yellow eyes still locked on the purple of Yang's eyes. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I keep running away. I'm sorry I ran away from you, and from … him. I'd rather have died than see you get hurt."

Yang smiled down at the young faunus girl in her arms. "And I'd rather lose my other arm than see you hurt again. Blake, I love you. And I will always love you." Yang gently cupped the back of Blakes head with her human hand, and kissed her.

It was a deep, passionate kiss. Yangs lips seemed like fire as they pressed against her. Blake's heart started hammering away again, but it was a very different, welcome change from the panic that had gripped her heart early. She pulled Yang more tightly against her, and kissed back. Her whole body felt warm. Warm in a way she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She could feel Yang's breasts press against her chest and feel Yang's strength wrap around her. Blake had never felt so safe before. So... loved.

Yang felt Blake respond to her kiss. She could feel every inch of Blake's body against her. She started to breath faster, her heart felt like it would break free of her chest.

crack

Yang and Blake jumped apart and each spun so they were back to back, searching for the sound that had intruded on them. In a large tree overlooking the rooftop, there were three faunus watching them.

The first was Sun Wukong, hanging by one hand from a half broken tree branch. Next to Sun was Blake's mother, Kali. She had a grin spread across her face and her eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter. And next to her was a massively built man with a beard, frowning down at the two girls. But his eyes too seemed to sparkle with mirth.

Ghira jumped from the tree to the rooftop, his landing surprisingly light for a man of his size. "So Blake. Are you going to to introduce me to your... friend?"

Blakes face turned a bright red and embarrassment seemed to paralyze her throat. Her mouth moved silently for a second, then finally she spoke. "Dad, this is Yang Xiao Long. She's my. My former team mate from Beacon."

Yang walked forward and threw out a huge smile. She raised her artificial limb and reached forward to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." She gripped Ghiras hand in greeting, then glanced over at the tree and said cheerfully, "Hey Sun! Hows it hanging?" Ghira barked a short laugh and looked over at Blake. "I think I like this one."

Kali hopped down onto the rooftop and dusted her hands. "Why don't we all go back to the house and have lunch. And we can get to know each other." Kali raised one eyebrow and looked over at the still furiously blushing Blake. "Don't you agree, dear?"

Later that evening, Yang and Blake sat outside on the porch, watching the last rays of the sun as it fled below the horizon. Blake was leaned up against Yang, her head resting on Yang's shoulder. Yang's arm was around her, pulling her close. Sun watched them from out of sight. He saw how happy they were together. His heart felt like lead inside his chest. But it was okay, they were happy. All he really wanted was to to see Blake happy. Well, he wanted to be the one to make her happy, but he'd settle for seeing that look on her face. Then he stepped out from the shadows and walked over to them.

"Blake, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sun's usual cheerful demeanor was absent from his face.

Blake looked up at him, "Whats up?" Sun's voice seemed to waver, holding back an abundance of emotion.

"I just want you to know that I'm happy for you. I mean.." Sun faltered and unhappiness seemed to fill his eyes. "I wanted to be the one that made you happy. But I'm glad that you're happy. And I'll stand by you anyway. Because I love you too."

Blake smiled "Sun."

Yang looked at over to Blake and lifted her arm. Blake stood up and walked over the brokenhearted young man. His tail seemed to hang straight down, as clear an indication of unhappiness as his face.

Blake walked over to him, "Sun. Its true. I love Yang. I love her dearly. But I love you too. Then she grabbed his face and pulled him to her. And Blake deliberately and thoroughly kissed him. It was a good kiss. Yang watched as the sorrow faded from his eyes. Then he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and kissed Blake back. And Yang grinned evilly as his tail, which had been hanging lifelessly behind him started to twitch and then rise. By the time the two took a breath, Sun's tail was pointing straight up, and the tip of the tail was twitching.

Yang stood up. "Sun. I love her more than anything. And I know you feel the same way. Blake and I have talked about it."

Sun looked down at Blake, the image of her smiling back at him seemed to burn itself into his brain. Blake stroked a finger down his jawline. The feeling of it made him shiver. "See, here, monkey boy. I love Yang. And I love you."

Yang twisted her head to the side, stretching her muscles. "As much as I want to, I can't stay here. Ruby's headed to Mistral. And she's going to need all the help she can get. I have to go to her, to protect her." Yang glanced down at Blake and smiled fondly. "And Blake has to be here. Her battle is with the White Fang. So I'm glad she has you. Because I know you love her as much as I do, and you'll do whatever is necessary to protect her."

"I don't know how long it will take. But I'll come back when this is done." Then Yang grinned evilly and walked up to Sun, whose arms were still wrapped around Blake. Yang reached out one finger and gently stroked Sun under his chin one time. "And when I come back, maybe You, Blake, and I can play monkey in the middle."


End file.
